ninjaocfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Saory Uzumaki
Fruk. No. Just. No. (( slgha)) -Renntorakwolf talking InformationEdit It's Naruto's twin sister, who lived far from his native village (Konoha) throughout his childhood. ((No. Naruto doesn't HAVE a twin sister! Please STICK with facts when making a OC!)) HistoryEdit Saory was born on October 8 along with his twin brother in the village of konoha the same day the kiuby was attacking the village. ((Already explained)) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb58378/ninjaoc/images/f/fa/Saory_shippuden_con_katana.pngAdded by Soyyooki When his parents died Minato and Kushina, within the two children was enserrado half the chakra of kiuby was left, to trap the beast in two bodies newborns, just nothing else to imprisoning the beast masked man cojio to saory and try to take naruto too but was stopped by the third hokage. ((If you read the manga or watch the Anime Minato sealed away the other half already with out another childs help)) Saory had been captured by the masked ((I refer your talking about Tobi)) and send some ninjas konoha to stop and recover saory.Al end of many months he lost track of the enmascaradoy ninjas and began to think that Abria saory killed by the type of mask. ((No. He would of taken her. And killed her bye taking out her chakra.)) Finally the group of ninjas who wanted to leave saory searching, and as the third hokage todabia hoped that saory continue living for a very long time to send a small group of four anbu ninjas for the AMBUS buscando.Los siguiesen consiguiero nothing and no saory could not find. ((:I)) The masked saory led to the country of rain where there was a time saory with Konnan and Nagato, which since the etrenaron saory learned to walk was an amazing ninja, also used to saory to do the dirty work, and aprobecharon to try to get a part of this chakra kiuby was quickly arrested and did not need to kill her when he could use it for other things. ((FUCK. NO. Pein and Konnan would of NOT raised her. not in the slightest! Tobi would of fruken killed her right their!)) But soon after was when akatsuki began experimenting with it to give it more strength, power, speed etc.Esto probocó a huge change in saory when she was 6 años. ((English help C: Anos= Years. You put years in front of 6 in english. ^^)) En that same year a Konoha ninja appeared in the band with akatsuki intentions to join them, that ninja was Itachi. ((Oh fruk, Itachis going to be her brother figure right?)) Itachi all the time was in charge of caring for saory and train, but also other menbers of akatsuki the end entrenaban. ((OH SHIT I WAS RIGHT. )) Al saory had the force of a jounning and she was only 7 years, ((Very unlikely)) with the help of itachi and the rest was very well trained. But then itachi made her one of the latest experiments, saory itachi knew that had long been studying and reading and learned that day in saory porque. ((Itachi, out of all the people. could- WOULD NOT. Do that! She's not even a Fucking uchiha!)) Itachi intended to create a new sharingan, which does not ever lose the light, for this study itachi his own sharingan and study how to improve to incredible limits, itachi cojió own cells and in saory introduced from many components and then with strangers and got a lot of pain had a sharingan sary without being a uchija. Before you can use the sharingan saory Devia of getting used to these new eyes, apparently this sharingan was a device that was activated when you attack and you would have the sharingan not always, would also be saory.Después eyes get used to and more or less know how to use itachi told ahcerca saory all of their lives in konoha. ((oh jeezs the sob storys. . .)) Itachi had told him all since kiuby attacked the village until the day which was, and after that everything hacerca of her life told her if she wanted saory make a small fabor, she agreed and told itachi that was, saory devia deveria ue to be the person to stop Itachi's younger brother if he was attempting to attack konoha or trying to do some locura. ((Itachi does not read the future! WHY ARE YOU. lffjsdgh;dflkjgd;fgh )) Desde saory initially did not understand very well but still accepted the proposal of his sensei and from then for 8 long years saory trained to perfect his sharingan and other skills, ((His? HIS? I thought SHE was a SHE. Another Spanish to English tip; dont use google translate.Use bing)) it was that it should be very strong, so it does not capture them escapace or akatsuki think a stamp on their memorized what caused the saory not remember anything akatsuki.Un his past after this time reached the ears of sasuke akatsuki who had left his village to go with orochimaru the pair which had already been cast and had akatsuki experiments saory.En then itachi plan started in march and itachi helps saory escapace of akatsuki is to go to Konoha, but before that itachi also put a stamp in his memory which everything had told him would be saved in memory until the day saory the death of the person who put the seal. (Im so confused.)) Saory left akatsuki and started to forget things akatsuki as some of the menbers of the places he had been etc. ((No. I dont know of any Akatsuki members having brain washing abilits execpt tobi. . .screw it! He wasn't even IN akatsuki and known by the other members yet!" Saory knew he had been in akatsuki but ultimately could not remember anything else about the Change organization hacique Tobago from village to village, from town to town looking for clues to what had been cast in a while borroso. ((no.)) Después could remember some things but not many and decided to go into a village that was very close to the place where was, this villa was konoha.Rapidamente saory entered unnoticed and began to watch and place, he seemed very comfortable and the people were very friendly, ((No, if a random person walked into Konoha you would have been attacked by a bunch of ninjas- better yet you would have not been let in in the first place! They need a note before you come in!_))) but then a chair flew out breaking windows of a room and the chair he was going to give saory, she quickly took out his katana and cut the remaining half chair to salvo.Los villagers were by ayi were surprised by the incredible strength, and among all those villagers was kakashi which is fixed at the time which was about to give the chair his eyes changed to a red, those eyes were the sharingan and kakashi could announce it. ((1. Kakashi would not just RANDOMLY show his sharinggan. Sasuke didn't even know about it till the Land of Waves Arc!)) Following this is kakashi precento saory and asked him to accompany him to see the Hokage, once you already have the Hokage, the acknowledged right away saory and am very surprised to see her, hardly believed that he was watching. ((That made NO sense)) Tsunade I talk of the town and asked about where he had been all the time, and told him saory little reminiscent of akatsuki.Tsunade and other ninjas enpezaron to join until it finally ends saory deducieron that was kidnapped by akatsuki and lived with them, after that tsunade was concerned about the blurred memory saory and asked the father of ino that could inbestigar his head, he agreed and found that his memory had stamps and if they tried to remove saory could be very Erida, this did they could not do anything with your memory and stayed as it was. ((No, they would of irigated her and tourtured her before she was even ASKED anything)) By telling Naruto had a twin sister who is a big shtick amount in the village as Naruto did not believe it and thought it was a joke, but eventually realized it was true and that he had a twin. ((LIES NARUTO. LIESS)) Shortly after saory thus became a ninja of the village and Tsunade handed guard, the guard was the same as Tsunade had used the day of his graduation from the ninja school, so to saory was honored to have that saory protector. ((No, What test did she take?!)) Al this time he began training with tsunade to combertirse in his pupil, and to get a jutsu rasengan he saw his brother had used to get very cake cno aceptace jiraya for this show it because he did not want to because said he had no interest. ((*facepalm)) ((I have nothing else to say. This Oc is Horrid. I suggest you do these things)) 1. DO NOT MAKE HER RELATED TO NARUTO. NO. 2. DO NOT MAKE HER A GIRL VERSION OF NARUTO 3. Go to Deviantart and get a fruken base instead of tracing over Sasuke!!! 4. Start from scratch! She's a PURE Mary Sue. I shall go in a corner and drink now.